


Haven't You Ever Heard of Closing the Goddamn Door?

by WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Consensual Sex, Getting Together, M/M, i never know what else to tag besides that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26355088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup/pseuds/WAKEMEUPwakemeupinsideCANTWAKEUPwakemeup
Summary: this has nothing to do with panic! at the discomarko accidentally stumbles upon isiah doing stuff and he cant help but watch
Relationships: Marko Stunt/Isiah Kassidy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Haven't You Ever Heard of Closing the Goddamn Door?

**Author's Note:**

> its fucken 12:18 in the AMs i thought of this fic as i was waking up this morning and here the fuck we are  
> this shit has so business being so goddamn long for fucking smut i really just kept going i hope you enjoy or whatever friends

Marko was walking around backstage, just wandering around really. He had nothing to do and was frankly kinda bored. He figured he could find someone to fuck around with while Jungle Boy and Luchasaurus were doing a BTE bit. 

Marko rounded a corner and saw Private Party's room. _Oh sick they are always fun to hang out with._ He walked up to the slightly cracked door, ready to knock, when he heard a loud moan. Marko peeked through the small opening, wondering if maybe someone got hurt, he might need to go get help. 

He looked around, the room was mostly empty,

Except for Isiah. Who was naked. 

Not only was he naked but he was _very hard_ and stroking himself slowly on the couch in the room. Marko blushed, he knew he shouldn't be watching this, he turned to leave when he heard another low moan coming from Isiah 

" _Marko._ " He breathed out. _Oh…_ That certainly went straight to Marko's cock. 

He looked around the hallway to see if anyone was around before turning back toward Isiah. His eyes were closed, mouthing hanging open eliciting noises of pleasure that had Marko's pants feeling very tight. Isiah's nipples were hard and Marko never wanted to wrap his lips around something so bad. He continued dragging his gaze down Isiah's body, landing on his erection. He slapped his hand over his mouth and forced down a loud moan of his own. Isiah's strokes were slow and smooth, Marko's cock twitched in his jeans, he wanted to touch himself but wouldn't dare out in the hallway. 

Isiah's face scrunched in frustration and he turned himself until he was facing the couch, forehead pressed against the top, standing on his knees. Marko glanced down his back and noticed the three fingers already deep inside of him. _Fuuuck._ Marko closed his eyes for a second, the sight of Isiah fingering himself being too overwhelming. 

" _Fuck me, Marko._ " Isiah gasped and Marko shot his eyes open again and watched as his fingers disappeared inside himself. 

This time Marko couldn't hold back the groan, muffled by his hand. His face flushed an even deeper red as Isiah's hand stilled, shoulders tensing. He pulled his hand out and quickly turned around, eyes wide in fear as they locked onto Marko's. 

"M– Marko! Uh!" Isiah's hands flew over his lap to try and cover his erection while Marko was stunned in place. "I wasn't uh! I was just!..." Isiah fumbled and Marko pushed the door open a little more so he could step in. He closed the door behind him, not taking his eyes of Isiah, and leaned against it. 

Isiah immediately noticed the bulge in Marko's jeans and an involuntary whimper emitted from his throat. Marko bit his lip as he stepped forward slowly, his own nerves still running through him. 

"K– keep going." Marko glanced down at Isiah's lap while his hand reached down to palm himself through his pants. He whined at finally getting to touch himself and Isiah's hand shook as it returned to slowly stroking himself. He couldn't take his eyes off Marko if he wanted to, he was looking at Isiah as if he was the most beautiful thing in the world. He started stroking faster, instilled with more confidence. 

"Tell me w–what you want me to do to you." Marko's voice wavered slightly but his eyes darkened as he licked his lips, hand moving in time with Isiah's. 

"I–I want you to fuck me." Isiah's other hand traveled back around his thigh pushing back inside himself. "I want you to– oh fuck! To bend me over… and slam into me. Uuh want oh god _Marko fucking wreck me!_ " They moaned simultaneously, Isiah's gaze drifting to Marko's erection. "Take your pants off." He panted and Marko was quick to oblige. 

He kicked his shoes off and undid the button, sliding his jeans all the way down in one quick motion and yanked his shirt off. Isiah watched Marko frantically undressing, biting his lip when he smiled out of amusement. Marko hesitated for a second after getting completely naked before steeling himself and settling over Isiah, straddling him between his thighs. Isiah looked down at Marko's cock and whined, he let go of his own erection and reached out grasping his dick and began slowly stroking him. Marko gripped onto Isiah's shoulders as he rocked his hips. 

" _Isiah_." It was the sexiest sound Isiah had ever heard, he never wanted to hear his name again unless it was coming from Marko. 

"That good, baby?" He asked, leaning forward to start sucking kisses along Marko's neck. Marko nodded and tilted his head back, eyes closing, allowing Isiah more access to lick and bite the skin. 

Marko wrapped his arms around Isiah's neck as he thrust into his hand, needy sounds escaping his parted lips. 

"God, you're so sexy." Isiah whispered, lips brushing against Marko's throat as he spoke. Marko whimpered as his blush spread down his neck and chest. 

Marko sat down on his legs, his erection brushing against Isiah's making them both groan in pleasure. Marko dragged one of his hands down Isiah's chest and stomach, snaking around his hip to his ass where his own fingers were still inside. 

"Can I?" Marko looked up at Isiah through his lashes, hand creeping closer to Isiah's entrance. Isiah pulled his hand out and guided Marko's wrist toward himself. 

"Please, Marko _please_ ." He begged and Marko slid two fingers in. Isiah immediately rocked back on them, arching his back. Marko's eyes latched onto Isiah's nipples again and he leaned forward closing his lips over one. " _Marko!_ " Isiah cried out, hands flying out to tangle in Marko's hair. His other hand trailed down Isiah's shoulder and chest to his other nipple, rolling it between his fingers and rubbing it with the pad of his thumb. 

Isiah was breathless and panting as he moaned Marko's name over and over. Marko bucked his hips forward rubbing their erections together again and Isiah wailed. His body shook at the sensations all around him driving him crazy. He pulled Marko back by his hair just as Marko shoved his fingers back in deep. 

"Wait!" He gasped, breathing heavily. Marko paused, hips stilling and fingers pulling out as he looked up at Isiah. Isiah closed his eyes and caught his breath before looking down at Marko. 

His lips were swollen and shiny from sucking on Isiah's nipple and he was a bright shade of red all down his body. 

" _Wow…_ " Isiah whispered, mainly to himself, smiling when Marko ducked his head slightly. He leaned down to kiss Marko's forehead then turned his head up to capture his lips. Their mouths moved slowly together, Isiah's hands carding through Marko's hair gently while Marko rubbed his thumbs along his hip bones, even just that action caused Isiah's head to spin. 

Marko whimpered as Isiah slid his tongue past his lips and shifted his hips forward again. Isiah groaned and tugged him closer with a hand on his back. Isiah pulled away, resting his forehead against Marko's. 

"Please fuck me." Isiah stared into Marko's eyes, they were bright and open and so captivating, Isiah couldn't look away. Marko nodded, not sure if he could form a proper sentence and shifted so he could push Isiah to the side until he was laying back on the couch. Marko's hand trailed down Isiah's chest and stomach as he crawled over him. His hand stilled on his hip as Marko looked down between them, eyes widening a small fraction in realization. 

"Uh– um… do you have a– a condom?" Marko looked back at Isiah, he was just trying to be safe. 

"Yeah, right, yeah I do." Isiah seemed to have just remembered too. He reached his arm back, trying to grab at his bag but it was too far away. "Can you uh…" Isiah also looked between them and Marko jumpstarted. 

"I can get it." Marko crawled further up so he could grab the bag Isiah was reaching for, not at all realizing that meant his dick would be in Isiah's face. Isiah's eyes tracked it all the way until it was sat right by his mouth, he smirked and then leaned up on an elbow to lick the side. 

Marko straight up squealed and dropped the bag. 

"Isiah!" He lost his footing and fell, sitting on Isiah's chest. 

"What, baby?" Isiah feigned innocence, smiling up at Marko. 

"Don't play dumb with me! I wasn't prepared for that!" Marko squeaked, voice embarrassingly high. 

"Are you gonna punish me then?" Isiah asked, voice low and sultry. Marko's heart was beating out of his chest as he was unable to hold back a half whine half groan. Marko covered his face with his hands and Isiah chuckled. 

"Don't laugh at me! I'm not… sexy like you are." Marko said muffled behind his hands. Isiah reached up to grab Marko's wrists revealing his face. 

"Baby, I'm sorry, I wasn't laughing at you, god you're just so cute." Marko smiled shyly at that and Isiah smiled back. "And you're incredibly sexy, I only said that cause I knew you'd get riled up and it's _hot._ " Marko's eyes widened again and he looked to the side biting his lip while he smiled. Isiah guided Marko back slightly so he could sit up. He gripped Marko's chin, gently bringing his gaze back to his. 

"Hey, gorgeous." Marko giggled and Isiah decided that was the best noise he's ever heard. 

"Hi." Marko wrapped his arms around Isiah's neck as they both leaned in, lips pressing together easily. Marko sighed allowing for Isiah to lick into his mouth. Isiah carded his fingers back through Marko's hair loving the feeling of the soft curls. His other hand was massaging into Marko's thigh drawing out cute little whimpers from him. 

"Mmm Isiah?" Marko mumbled against his lips, still kissing and gripping his shoulders. 

"Yeah?" More kissing. 

"Condom?" Isiah pulled back, slapping a hand to his forehead. 

"Fuck, I forgot!" Isiah leaned in again leaving another kiss before Marko was pushing him back down so he could reach the bag, giggling. 

"Don't lick my dick this time!" Marko warned. "Not that I didn't like it! I… really liked it…" Marko amended as he pulled the bag across the floor towards him so he could dig through it. 

"I know you did." Isiah teased as he patted Marko's ass. Marko laughed again before he started to search.

"What pocket is it in?" 

"I can find it." Isiah sat up but Marko waved him off. 

"It's o...kay." Marko lifted a shirt out of the bag before slowly looking toward Isiah. "You… have my shirt?" He held up one of his merch shirts. 

"Uh, I might've bought one…" Isiah looked embarrassed and Marko smiled. 

"That's so cute!" Marko threw his arms around Isiah's neck in a tight embrace, shirt tight in his grip. Isiah hid his face in Marko's shoulder but relaxed. "I wanna see you wear it." He smiled widely. 

"You don't think it's lame?" Isiah felt like an annoying fanboy but that did not at all stop him. 

"No way! It's adorable! I… I wish I knew…" Marko trailed off, planting a soft kiss to Isiah's temple. Isiah nuzzled into Marko's neck, unable to respond, but he smiled. He was able to hold Marko now and that was more than he could ask for. 

"Hey, Marko?" Isiah whispered against his neck. 

"Yeah?" His arms still wound around Isiah. 

"Condom?" Isiah teased and Marko pulled back. 

"Right." They both laughed and Isiah leaned down to grab the box and pull one out, handing it to Marko. He immediately tried to tear into it with his teeth. 

"Wait you're gonna rip it!" Isiah laughed and snatched it back. 

"No I won't!" Marko attempted to take it back but Isiah turned away, holding his arms at full length while he opened it up so Marko couldn't get to it. He went to hand it to Marko once it was out of the package but stopped and looked down. He grabbed Marko's erection making him squeal again and rolled the condom on. He glanced back up to Marko's red face and quickly kissed the tip of his nose. 

"Can you fuck me now, please?" He asked, tone light and playful. Marko nodded and once again pushed Isiah down to his back and lined himself up. 

"Uh, can I just…?" Marko waited at Isiah's entrance not sure if he needed a signal or if he could just go in. Isiah smiled and placed his hands on Marko's hips, pulling him forward slowly. Marko moaned at the action and the feel of Isiah around him. Once Marko was seated fully inside him, Isiah closed his eyes, adjusting himself around Marko before opening them back up to see Marko looking at him intently. 

"Move, Marko." He pushes at Marko's hips again and Marko begins to pull back out cautiously. Isiah smiled at Marko being careful and ran a hand through his hair. "Have you ever fucked anyone before?" Marko bit his lip and looked down, he shook his head, hair bouncing around him. 

"N–no… I'm sorry if I'm really bad at it." Marko worried his bottom lip between his teeth and Isiah cupped his cheek, smoothing out his lip with his thumb. 

"That's okay, sex is supposed to be fun, you don't have to put pressure on yourself." Marko relaxed slightly and nodded. "Have you ever been fucked?" Isiah smirked when Marko's eyes went wide again. 

"... Once… me and Sammy used to mess around…." Marko explained, looking down at Isiah's chest so he didn't have to meet his eyes.

"Guevara?! Jeez baby, now you got me nervous." Sammy Guevara was _athletic…_ "Were you guys…?" Isiah didn't mean to sound jealous but he couldn't help it, they were always together. Marko shook his head rapidly. 

"No, we're just friends I promise, we just both got sick of our own hands." Marko almost unconsciously rocked his hips back forward and Isiah remembered he had a dick in his ass. Isiah moaned and tried to forget about Sammy or anything that wasn't Marko. 

"Faster." Isiah urged and Marko began thrusting in and out quickly, but still softly. Marko was groaning and whining while he kept his eyes on Isiah to see his reactions. 

"Is it good?" Marko asked, still insecure about it. Isiah grunted as he pushed his hips down to meet Marko. 

" _Yeah…_ " He breathed out, he wrapped his legs around Marko's waist trying to pull him in more. "Harder, baby." Marko whimpered and pulled out almost all the way hesitating a little before slamming back in. Isiah's head falls back and the moan he lets out is _obscene._ Marko kept going with the same force, quickly losing himself in the feel. 

Marko snapped his hips repeatedly, obsessed with the way Isiah cried out. 

"Oh god, Marko! _Marko!_ " He wailed as Marko hit his prostate. He tried to hit that same spot again but was too consumed with the sensation that he couldn't focus enough. The way Isiah squirmed and moaned led Marko to think that he couldn't be doing too terribly. 

"Fuck, _Isiah."_ It felt so good being inside Isiah and listening to him absolutely _scream_ Marko's name, there was no way he was lasting much longer. "Ah! I'm gonna!" 

"Come inside me, baby." Isiah's voice was rough and so hot. Marko thrust in one more time before he was releasing inside him, wailing Isiah's name. Marko leaned back over, reattaching his lips to Isiah's nipple. He arched into the touch while Marko slide out, replacing his cock with his fingers. Marko sucked bruises into Isiah's chest while he found Isiah's prostate again and rubbed at the spot deep inside him. 

"Oh baby yes!" Isiah bucked his hips and spilled between them while Marko continued to mark him. Isiah thrusted his hips wildly until he was empty, chest heaving beneath Marko as he started to catch his breath. 

"Was that good?" Marko asked sheepishly and Isiah huffed a laugh in between pants. 

"Are you kidding me? That was fucking great! Oh fuck Marko, I wanted that so bad." Isiah smiled at Marko who reciprocated slowly. He crawled up until he was face level with Isiah and lowered down, placing a soft kiss to Isiah's lips. Marko shifted and felt the come currently sitting between them. 

"Oh, we should probably shower." Isiah groaned in frustration making Marko giggle. Marko got up slowly and pulled Isiah up to stand. He grabbed a towel from his bag and quickly wiped himself off and did the same to Marko. 

Marko went to start collecting his clothes but Isiah stopped him with a hand on his wrist and tugged him back into his chest. Isiah kissed Marko again, it was desperate and longing, worry in his eyes as he pulled back to look at Marko. 

"Um, I… I hope this wasn't just sex, because I really like you Marko." Isiah's gaze was pleading as he held onto Marko really hoping he wouldn't push him away. 

Marko's grip tightened on Isiah's hip as he smiled. 

"Of course not, I think you're really cool! I honestly can't believe you like me." Isiah's eyes lit up and he rested his forehead against Marko's having to bend over quite a bit. 

"Of course I like you, you're so funny and cute." Isiah kissed Marko again, no hesitancy or franticness. He had Marko in his arms and he wasn't going anywhere. 

"Let's shower, I'm sticky." Marko shifted uncomfortably and Isiah groaned again. Marko started pulling his clothes on and Isiah followed his lead pouting. Marko turned to face the door and then turned back. 

"So I'll see you in a bit right?" Marko shifted from foot to foot, immediately regretting his words, how was he already being clingy? Isiah simply smiled as he gathered the things he needed to shower.

"Yeah, text me when you're done, I guess we can't really go anywhere really but we can hang out, go on a date… or something." Isiah rubbed at the back of his neck and Marko perked up and nodded. 

"Yeah, that sounds cool. Uh, see you soon then!" Marko kissed Isiah on the cheek and then darted out the door towards his own dressing room, excitement coursing through him. 

Isiah watched him leave, adoration painting his expression before he continued getting his things. He fumbled around trying to search for his stuff but he couldn't focus, he was smiling widely all thoughts on Marko. 

The door opened up again, Marq coming in. 

"Dude where've you been?" He asked, plopping down on the couch. Marq lifted an eyebrow at Isiah's goofy expression. 

"Well, Marko likes me, too." Isiah couldn't stop smiling. Marq lit up and leaned over to clap him on the back. 

"Nice! How'd it go?" 

"Pretty good considering he fucked me on that couch." Isiah gestured with his head where Marq was currently sitting. 

"Are you for real?" Marq asked, shifting uncomfortable. Isiah raised his eyebrows and Marq shot up. "Dude! You could've warned me!" Marq brushed off his pants and back and shook his body, disgusted. 

Isiah laughed and darted for the shower before Marq could kill him. The whole time his mind floated to thoughts of Marko, not even in a sexual way. Well, a _little_ sexual, but Isiah was just reeling from the fact that he had a possible boyfriend just because he didn't take enough time to close the goddamn door. What stupid, dumb luck is that? He didn't care to figure it out, all he wanted was to spend every second he could get with _his_ Marko. 

_Take that Guevara!_

**Author's Note:**

> im so fucking tired there was no reason for me to stay up and finish this but i did and here it is  
> tumblr @junglecassidy  
> yo does anyone that reads my goddamn fics now how to art cause thatd be sick  
> wait this was the wrong fic to ask that nevermind forget it please dont draw this


End file.
